Table have Turned
by meganinspired
Summary: Finn is just a Glee club guy and Rachel a Jock swimmer missing something in her life.. could it be him? singing? or both? read more to find out?
1. Chapter 1: The Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the character this is just for fun :)**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling, i try my best**.

**Finn's POV**

There he sat staring at her with puppy dog eyes in his Mckinley High School T-Shirt. He was Glee Club "loser" Finn Hudson and

she was the popular Rachel Berry known for her impecible swimming record. Everyday he sat in the same seat to look at her, and

when he did he completely zoned out and became immersed in his thoughts. "Why wont I talk to her?" he asked himself still thinking

hard. "Oh yeah because i'm a Glee Club loser" he thought. "She could never be into a guy like him... she would never give him the time

day" still silent in his thoughts. Not relizing it he was still immersed in his dilema and thoughts to see that the bell had rung for the class

to end. His teacher finally walked over and tapped him on the shoulder to tell him "class has ended, Finn, you may Leave". With those words

he snapped out of his daze and started walking out of the classrom, as he did this on the way to his locker he had decided to talk to her. If her

mob of "friends"werent around after school, he'd do it then. Finn found himself smiling at the new found courage and he couldn't wait for the

end of the day to come.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel loved being popular and being a jock on the swim team but sometimes she wished people were not always following her around, she

wanted space, she thought something was missing. As all high school girls do at some point she had a crush. You would think it would be a

football stud like Noah Puckerman or "Puck" as everybody called him, but no she liked a much less cliche boy. His name was Finn Hudson "Glee

Club Guy."

**Will he actually carry out his plan? Will anything happen betweeen Rachel & Finn? **

**I know its not very long but ill try to keep and update very quick :) reviews are reccomended tell me what you think and suggest! it helps me think and write :) Reviews are the way i can keep my imagination alive !**


	2. Chapter 2: Courage to Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the character this is just for fun :) **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling, i try my best**.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Chapter 2 : The Courage to Talk **

The end of the day had finally arrived and Finn was about to try and talk to Rachel. He saw

her outside of the scdhool getting ready to leave for swim practice that started in an hour and

a half. finn decide there were'nt that many people around her and he waited for them to leave,

they did and he walked over to her."Hi Rachel, I'm Finn, i am in the same English Lit. Class as

you" he said in a smooth tone. "I know jwho you are, It's nice to finally really talk to you" she

said with a big, bright smile. "yeah, well I was wondering umm. if maybe umm. you would

maybe want to umm go out sometime" he said in a shy tone. "I'd love to!"she said bursting with

excitement! "Oh,Wait we should switch cell phone numbers." "Oh,Okay! heres my number",

she said punching it in to his phone. contacts,Finn took her phone and put his number in. "Okay

done" he said clicking save and handing her phone back to her."Text me sometime" she said "I

will" you can count on it he thought with a smile walking towards his car. When Rachel got

home she was so excited because she thoght that he liked her, she felt silly like a little girl. Finn

got home and pulled out his phone to text Rachel:

"Hey" he typed and pressed send hoping for a reply.

"Hey!" she quockly replied back.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie sometime thisweek?" He tyed to her questionably,hoping she wouldn't

reject his offer.

"Yeah thar,be great when do you want to go?"

"How about friday night at 8:00?"

"sounds great pick me up at 7:15 and texted her adress with the message."

He was really excited that he was finally going to get a chance to hang out with her alone... that

way they could talk.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
What will happen at the movies? Will it be a total hit? or Miss?

Next chapter update soon! will be really long :) yay!

Don't forget to review! i love the ideas! that are helping!

-megan :)


End file.
